


The Best of Hinny in The Weasley Family Band Show

by littlejeanniebean



Series: Harry Potter/Marauders Music AUs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeanniebean/pseuds/littlejeanniebean
Summary: POV: You're scrolling through YouTube watching Hinny compilations.But the Weasley Family Band Show is just in its first season and while Ginny has a crush on Harry, Harry just thinks she's cool.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter/Marauders Music AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945612
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. His Eyes Are As Green As A Fresh Pickled Toad

INT. GINNY’S BEDROOM, DAY.

GINNY is wearing a pink button-down shirt, an absurd amount of makeup for a twelve-year-old, and large, hooped, golden earrings. She strums on an old guitar. 

GINNY (looking into the camera): I can’t do this.

FRED (O.C.): Course you can, love.

GEORGE (O.C.): We believe in you.

GINNY (despairing): What if it doesn’t work?

FRED (still O.C.) starts making chicken sounds.

GINNY (indignant): Says the bloke who told Angelina he was George when he gave her his valentine!

FRED shuts up instantly.

GEORGE (O.C.): Gin-gin, listen, the most romantic thing any human being can do for another is to write them a song. 

FRED (O.C.): Or die, but we’re assuming that one’s off the table.

GINNY rolls her eyes and strums her guitar again, taking a deep breath to begin her song.

HARD CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA, DAY.

HARRY’s eyes widen in horror as he watches the video on The Weasley Family Band Vlogs channel. (It’s titled “Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry Potter, Love Ginny Weasley <3 <3 <3”)

GINNY (singing in the video): His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad. His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine —

HARRY slams his laptop shut as RON, FRED, and GEORGE start laughing around him. 

GINNY is sitting at the neighboring table and quickly turns away, looking like she’s about to cry. 

FADE TO:

INT. GIRL’S BATHROOM, DAY

Standing in one of the stalls, a teary-eyed GINNY scrolls through her phone, compiling all the most embarrassing pictures she has of Fred and George into one Instagram post but then she realizes they’ll probably laugh them all off anyway. She throws her phone against the wall of the stall and it ricochets straight into the toilet. 

GINNY (panicking): No, no, no, no! Ginevra, you  _ idiot! _ You  _ blithering, bumbling idiot! _

The toilets are automatic flushers and her phone clogs the toilet. The toilet overflows. 

GINNY (more intense panicking): You can’t get expelled — I mean, you  _ could _ , but you  _ can’t _ or Mum and Dad won’t let you go on tour! Look, all you need to do is —

HARRY (O.C.): Ginny? Are you all right? I’m sorry Fred and George posted that video of you without asking for your permission… That wasn’t right of them… But you don’t have to be embarrassed —

HARD CUT TO:

HARRY stands outside the girl’s bathroom, smiling friendly. 

HARRY (cont’d): — I know you were just joking around. You’re way too cool to have done that for real.

HARD CUT TO:

GINNY (looking into the camera like she’s on  _ The Office _ ): I’m really not, though.

Nevertheless, GINNY squares her shoulders and opens the door to the bathroom, only to pull Harry inside by the collar of his shirt.

HARRY: Why’s the floor all wet?

GINNY: You need to help me get my phone out of the toilet. 

HARRY shrugs off his backpack and takes out a plastic and stainless steel extendable grabber. 

HARRY: Which stall?

GINNY (points him in the direction, dumbfounded): You just… carry that around?

HARRY fishes her phone out of the U-bend. 

HARRY (mischievous): I could be normal and not carry it around, but that would leave you in quite the  _ pickle _ , wouldn’t it?

GINNY (deadpan): Shut up.

GINNY grabs a mop from the bucket in the corner and once the floor is dry, they both sneak out of the bathroom.

FADE TO:

INT. FRED AND GEORGE’S BEDROOM, NIGHT.

FRED opens the door and GEORGE switches on the light. A bucket of water drops on their heads and an electric fan blows bits of styrofoam and packing peanuts at them. 

ZOOM OUT.

The video posted on The Weasley Family Band Vlogs is titled “Anything is possible if you’ve got enough nerve (and creativity. vengeance helps too.)” 

HARD CUT TO:

INT. GINNY’S BEDROOM, DAY.

HERMIONE is tutoring her. 

GINNY (gives up trying to concentrate): Am I a bad person for letting Fred and George look like the bad guys?

HERMIONE (dead serious): They had it coming.

GINNY (knowingly): You still haven’t forgiven them for —

HERMIONE (bristling): They told me the library had a restricted section! It’s hard enough being a new student, but I missed out on a whole year of —

GINNY: Those were  _ upper year _ textbooks —

HERMIONE:  _ So? _

GINNY: Nevermind.

HERMIONE: About this Harry thing, though —

GINNY (accusatory):  _ See? _ I knew it! I knew you and your practicality were secretly judging me for —

HERMIONE (placatingly): Harry’s used to people paying attention to him. He already thinks you’re cool and that you’re a fan of his old show because you want to be a director —

GINNY (defensively): That part’s true!

HERMIONE: So all you have to do is stop trying so hard. You are incredible just as you are. I will take him straight to the eye doctor if he doesn’t see that by the time we’re seventeen —

GINNY (in agony):  _ Seventeen? _ But that’s…  _ years! _

HERMIONE: Your mum won’t let you date until you're fifteen anyway!

GINNY (mischievously): She doesn’t have to know.

HERMIONE looks into the camera like she’s on  _ The Office _ .

GINNY (jabs a thumb at the camera): What? Them? I can ditch them. I’ve done it before. 

CUT TO END CARD. 


	2. Cast Commentary on Pickled Toad

INT. STUDIO SCREENING ROOM, DAY.

The cast have been watching the season’s episodes in their entirety. Prior to this, they only knew their individual plot lines. 

The Pickled Toad episode begins.

RON: Oh, I remember this episode.

GEORGE (teasing): Did you not remember any of the others, Ronnie?

FRED (excited): Shh, the theme song is coming on!

FRED and GEORGE sing along for the whole thing, including the instrumental when they make really obnoxious noises that are supposed to be music.

FRED: If you're not having fun --

GEORGE: -- then you're doing it wrong!

FRED: If you're down in the dumps --

GEORGE: -- ignore it, sing a long!

FRED: We might not have much --

GEORGE: -- but it's more than enough!

FRED: We're all in the same boat --

GEORGE: -- might as well put on a show!

PERCY: Why do we even call ourselves a band? We have like, three songs.

CHARLIE: We're only one season in, cut us some slack!

BILL: I've been writing --

GINNY: No offense, Bill, but no one wants to hear about your obsession with Phlegm.

RON: That's some brave talk coming from the girl who wrote a song about --

GINNY: I had to listen to you fanboy about how amazing your superstar actor best friend was for a solid year before even meeting him, of course I was going to mock you for it.

HARRY cackles.

HERMIONE rolls her eyes and pays rapt attention to her opening lines in the episode where she's talking to Ginny about Valentine's Day. Then, with a look of dawning horror, she remembers the actual content of their conversation.

FADE TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY, DAY.

HERMIONE opens her locker the same time GINNY does, but while three red Valentine's flutter down to Ginny's feet, Hermione's locker is empty (save for all her books and notes, of course).

GINNY reads each one with an increasingly deepening frown.

HERMIONE (concerned): Are they creepy? Do you want to take them to Principal McGon--

GINNY: No! I mean… None of them are from… You know…

HERMIONE patted her shoulder consolingly.

HERMIONE: Well, at least you got some.

GINNY's eyes widen.

GINNY: You know, our lockers are right beside each other. I'll bet one of them was actually meant for you, look! This one isn't addressed to me. It just says, Dear Sweetest Rose --

HERMIONE pointed at Ginny's hair. 

HERMIONE: Besides, I don't want to talk to  _ Blaise _ . I hear he's a douche.

GINNY (smug): Maybe Valentine's isn't a total loss. I can lord this over Daphne.

FADE TO:

INT. HERMIONE'S DRESSING ROOM, DAY.

HERMIONE (to camera): I really  _ wasn't  _ that upset about it. I just know it's a character arc that plays well on TV. I might even get a free makeover out of it.

NYMPHADORA (O.C.): Too young, love. Wait until your face settles at least, yeah?

HERMIONE (feigning disinterest): How long will that take?

NYMPHADORA: Mm… Twenty-one? 

HERMIONE's jaw hits the floor.

HERMIONE (not having it, only half-joking): I will YouTube it myself.

NYMPHADORA: Is that a threat?

HERMIONE (loudly, playfully): I will fire my so-called stylist and replace her with my own two, capable hands!

NYMPHADORA (laughing): I style the whole cast, you nincompoop!

HARD CUT TO:

INT. STUDIO SCREENING ROOM, DAY.

HARRY's jaw drops as the clip of FRED and GEORGE "encouraging" GINNY to record her song plays. So she _had_ meant to do it!

HARD CUT TO:

INT. GINNY'S DRESSING ROOM, DAY.

GINNY: I want to die. 

HARD CUT TO:

INT. STUDIO SCREENING ROOM, DAY.

HARRY turns to GINNY, but doesn't say anything.

HARD CUT TO:

INT. HARRY'S DRESSING ROOM, DAY.

HARRY: Well… She's certainly coming out of her shell and that's what production asked me to do, so… 

HARRY gives an awkward double thumbs up at the camera.

HARD CUT TO:

INT. MOLLY AND ARTHUR'S DRESSING ROOM, DAY.

MOLLY: Well, ordinarily we'd skin the boy alive.

ARTHUR nods, even though he doesn't look at all certain that  _ he _ would.

MOLLY: But we love Harry, don't we, dear?

ARTHUR (loudly, immediately): Yes! We love Harry! Good lad, that!

HARD CUT TO:

INT. STUDIO SCREENING ROOM, DAY.

The Pickled Toad episode ends.

HARRY and GINNY go for the treacle tarts on the snack table at the same time.

HARRY: Sorry!

GINNY: Go ahead!

HARRY: So… how's your new phone been?

GINNY: Great. Amazing. Brilliant. How's… your… usual phone?

HARRY: Same as ever.

HARRY and GINNY nod at each other very awkwardly in unison.

GINNY: I'm perfectly fine with never speaking of this again. 

HARRY: No, yeah, I mean, sure, absolutely.

GINNY: I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

HARRY: I make myself uncomfortable all the time. Don't even worry about it.

GINNY: Well.

HARRY: Then.

GINNY: Talk to you later?

HARRY: Talk to you later, yeah.

HARD CUT TO:

INT. THE DOOR TO GINNY'S DRESSING ROOM, DAY.

Muffled screeching can be heard. We are left to assume it must be Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juuuust in case I don't have time to write their Christmas special episodes between projects, papers, exams, and the holidays, I wish you advanced Merry Christmas if you celebrate! Love you loads!! xx


	3. The Ski Lodge of Secrets

EXT. SKI LODGE, DAY

REPORTER #1: Harry! Harry! Is it true that you saved your godfather from a motorcycle accident last weekend?

REPORTER #2: Harry! Are you spending Christmas with the Weasleys because you think your godfather is unfit to care for you? 

REPORTER #3: Harry! Harry Potter! Are you dating your co-star Hermione Granger? 

RON shoves HARRY inside while GINNY grabs the door. Just before she shuts it, she blows a raspberry at the press.

INT. SKI LODGE, DAY

MALFOY: Bet you liked that, didn’t you, Potter?

RON (to no one in particular, but certainly loud enough for MALFOY to hear): What is  _ he _ doing here?

GINNY (to MALFOY): He didn’t ask for any of that! Leave him alone!

MALFOY: Oh, would you look at that, they’ve got it all wrong, it’s ickle Ginevra who’s your girlfriend after all! 

GINNY’s cheeks start to match the color of her hair, but HARRY is too busy plotting a prank on MALFOY to notice.

EXT. SKI LODGE, DAY

LOCKHART (smiling brilliantly at the camera): Welcome, students! I’m your new ski instructor, Gilderoy Lockhart!

RON (to HARRY, in the complete opposite direction Lockhart is facing): He  _ does _ know we’re over here, right?

CUT TO CLOSEUP OF GINNY.

GINNY (to a camera held by one of the new assistant directors): I’ll have you know, Tom, I’ve been snowboarding ever since I was six!

TOM (O.C.): Is that so? Care to show your fans how it’s done, then? On a real slope, none of this kiddy stuff.

GINNY (frowning): I'm not stupid, Tom. The mountain slopes are full of cliffs and sinkholes —

TOM (O.C.): No, you’re right, you’re right. Got to be careful. Sorry, I’m new to all this —

GINNY (smiling): No, no, it’s alright. Suggestions are always welcome.

TOM (O.C.): Well, then, may I suggest, Ms. Weasley, that we ditch this amateur-hour of a lesson and make s'mores indoors?

GINNY (blushing): S-sure, Tom.

INT. SKI LODGE, NIGHT.

GINNY (giggling): I don’t know what it  _ is _ , ‘Mione! But for the first time, I just… I haven’t thought about Harry since breakfast!

HERMIONE: I think  _ I _ know —

GINNY (teasing): Oh, well, of course,  _ you _ do —

HERMIONE shoves her playfully. 

HERMIONE: It’s the new AD, isn’t it? Riddle —

GINNY (swooning a bit): Tom. 

HERMIONE: He’s got to be, what? Sixteen —

GINNY: That’s only four years —

HERMIONE: At our age, it’s still quite a lot —

GINNY: He’s a sweetheart! We made smores and hot chocolate and just… talked, which is more than I’m able to do around Harry. He likes our music and he  _ gets _ me. He’s  _ mature. _

HERMIONE: Well, he  _ is _ your type, I suppose. Dark hair, sharp nose, a former child actor like Har—

GINNY: Nope! I am over my silly, childish crush! I am a  _ woman _ now!

HERMIONE looks into the camera like she’s on  _ The Office. _

INT. SKI LODGE, NIGHT.

The Weasleys + Harry are having a game night with a bunch of other people in the lodge. 

HARRY (looking around): Hey, where’s Ginny?

HARD CUT TO:

INT. SKI LODGE KITCHEN, NIGHT.

TOM (O.C.): Why do you hang out with that Lovegood girl all the time? 

GINNY: Luna? She’s nice. (looks straight at the camera) Okay, so, maybe she’s a little… unusual. But normal is overrated.

TOM (O.C., skeptical): If you say so.

INT. SKI LODGE, NIGHT.

The Weasleys + Harry are watching a silent movie with a bunch of other people in the lodge. 

HARRY is counting redheads because someone appears to be missing.

HARD CUT TO:

INT. SKI LODGE KITCHEN, NIGHT.

GINNY (looks up from behind fridge door): Hey, what are you still doing here?

TOM (O.C.): You’re still here.

GINNY closes the fridge so the light goes off and he can’t see her blush. 

GINNY (putting milk in the microwave): I’ve been here this whole time. 

TOM (O.C.): Yeah, but now we’re alone… I just don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea, you know?

GINNY: About?

TOM (O.C.): Me. You.

MOLLY (O.C.): Ginny! Did you find the milk?

GINNY: Yeah! (to TOM) Probably a good idea, yeah.

EXT. SKI LODGE, DAY.

TOM (O.C.): You can do it, Gin. I believe in you.

GINNY: Tom, I really don’t —

TOM (O.C.): You want to be known as more than just the little sister on this show, don’t you? More than just “the girl”?

GINNY takes a deep breath.

TOM (O.C.): It’s not the mountain slopes, but it’s still a professional run. It’s perfect.

GINNY (puts on her goggles): Let’s do it.

TOM (O.C.): This is gonna be epic. 

GINNY: You’re filming, right?

TOM (O.C.): I got you.

GINNY snowboards down the ridiculously steep and narrow slope, lined with thickly clumped pine trees. She screams. 

TOM (O.C.): Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit. 

TOM smashes the camera into a tree (but it doesn’t break as badly as he was hoping it would) and (presumably) runs off. 

EXT. SKI LODGE, DAY.

HARRY (snowboarding slowly down the slope, a worried look on his face): Ginny!

GINNY groaned, faced down in the snow, making it hard for her to breathe. 

HARRY (skidding to a stop on his knees): Ginny! (to camera) Put that shit down and  _ do _ something!

LOW-ANGLE SHOT as the cameraman put the camera down so it keeps filming while he goes out of earshot to call for help.

GINNY (weakly): God?

HARRY (not hearing her): Please wake up!

GINNY: Mum?

RON skids to a stop behind HARRY.

RON: Harry! Ginny!

GINNY opens her eyes, realizes who she’s with, and looks very embarrassed. HARRY helps her sit up.

RON: What happened, Ginny? Where’d that rotten AD get off to?

HARRY (looking at GINNY): Not now, Ron.

RON: But —

HARRY:  _ Not _ now. (to GINNY) You alright?

GINNY (brushing the snow off her hair): Yeah… thanks.

INT. SKI LODGE, NIGHT.

GINNY (to the camera): He was going to use me to further his career. Apparently, he had an in with one of our producers, Slughorn. He just needed to get a few good shots for the show and he would be on track for a big payout and his pick of shows to work on. (sighs) He wanted Harry originally, but he and Ron kept ditching him. I wasn’t even his first choice! (shakes head) I am  _ so _ done with boys. In fact, I’m making it my new year’s resolution. That’s right. From now on, it’s all about Ginny and what Ginny likes and what Ginny wants. (raises hockey stick) And Ginny is about to  _ slaughter _ the boys at free-for-all hockey. 

CUT TO:

Photo-montage of Ginny stealing the puck right out from under Fred, then George, then Ron, then Harry, then Charlie, and even Bill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, lovelies!! Here's to a better new year! xx


End file.
